What do you love about me?
by The-Windflower-Fairy
Summary: You're all smart people, I reckon the title says enough. One Shot. JackxCarly


**I wrote this at about 1AM last night. Now im tired. But I had to write this as soon as I'd thought of it. There I was, just about to fall asleep...when ZAP! An idea hit like a bolt of lightning! (Note the onomatopoeia and the simile used there, arn't I clever?) And so ladies and gents I present to you...well, just read it. :)**

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Carly switched on the kettle, and took out two mugs from the cupboard. She put a spoonful of coffee in one, and a teabag in the other. She disapproved of Jack drinking coffee so late at night, but what Jack Atlas wants...

"Hurry up with that will you?" Jack said.

"I can't make the kettle boil any faster, Jack." Carly said, smiling to herself.

"Get a new one that boil's faster then."

"I haven't got the money to get a new one."

"Take it out of my account."

Carly shook her head. They'd been over this before. Jack got paid _a lot_ of money for dueling in tornaments.

"Im not taking one penny from you Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Carly, im not living here for free, whether you like it or not. I can at least pay some of the bills."

Carly pouted. There was no use arguing with him. He'd probably get his way in the end. She turned back to the kettle, which was _still _not finished boiling the stupid water.

Jack sighed, impatient. He was sat on the sofa, not really paying attention to the T.V, but rather watching Carly instead.

There had been something nagging at the back of Carly's mind recently, and she wasn't quite sure what she was going to do about it. Her being the lucky thing she was, she could proudly say that she was Jack Atlas' girlfriend. But...why? Why would Jack Atlas, ex-King of turbo duels, a guy with hundreds of thousands of fangirls, and in her opinion the hottest guy in the world, want her? It just didn't make any sense. She was just an average girl living in New Domino city. In fact, she thought she was less than average. She thought she was the clumsiest, most accident prone wannabe reporter in the history of the world.

So why would Jack Atlas fall for her?

Well, Carly knew there was only one way to find out. This was probably going to be awkward. And embarrasing. Perhaps Jack wouldn't answer at all. That was probable. Now, she just needed to figure out how to word it...

She turned around and leaned against the kitchen worktop, and took a deep breath. Jack watched her curiously.

"Jack, what do you lo-like about me?" she asked nervously. She _was _going to say 'love', but she knew he wasn't one to talk about his feelings, and that word would only make him even more uncomfortable.

Jack blinked, taken off guard by the sudden question. He cocked his head to the side, then smiled slightly.

"Actually...I like your clumsiness, it's adorable. And it can be quite amusing...when you don't seriously hurt yourself."

Carly smiled. A half compliment, half insult. That was exactly the kind of thing Jack would say.

"And your selflessness," Jack continued, "you always put others before yourself."

Carly thought about that...well, she couldn't really call herself a selfish person...

"And your kindness, of course. Your the most caring person I have ever met. You'd never hurt anyone else, and you'd do everything you could to help someone, even a total stranger."

Wow. That was about three and a half compliments, all in one day. Carly was suprised, but pleased.

Jack smiled, as if he knew what she was thinking. He got up and walked over to her.

"And your beauty..." he said quietly, "on the inside as well as the outside." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Though I definately appreciate the outside." he said.

Carly blushed.

"Jack..." she said, embarrased. Her eyes fell to the floor.

Jack unwrapped an arm from her waist and put a finger under Carly's chin. He tilted her face up and kissed her gently. Carly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The now boiled kettle sat forgotten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finished. What did you think? Do you think Jack would actually say all that? I think he would, as long as no one else but Carly was in the room...**

**xoxo**


End file.
